


my hope is burning (the shadows are calling us out)

by amosanguis



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Gen, Military, Modern Era, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, tfw civilians say things and they mean well but, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: “You’re lucky you made it out of there.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn (pre)
Kudos: 25





	my hope is burning (the shadows are calling us out)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Heroes" by Zayde Wølf
> 
> I imagined this happening at some random party; Finn and Poe are both military, but did not serve together.

“You’re lucky you made it out of there.”

Finn forces his smile to stay in place and doesn’t bother—

—doesn’t bother to say that if he was lucky, the bullet would’ve hit him an inch to the left, right in his heart—

—doesn’t bother to say that he’d rather be dead than face the nightmares he can’t escape from even when he’s awake—

—doesn’t bother to say that there are too many numbers in his phone belonging to friends whose voices he will never hear again—

Finn forces his smile to stay in place and he just doesn’t bother.

“You’re lucky you made it out of there.”

Poe shrugs his shoulders and looks away and takes a long pull from his beer and he wishes—

—wishes for something stronger—

—wishes to be high in the sky where none could touch him, talk to him, hurt him—

—wishes that the feeling of his feet on the ground wasn’t so a foreign—

Poe shrugs his shoulders and looks away and takes a long pull from his beer and then his eyes meet those of another soldier – a _look_ passing between them, as kind recognizes kind – and Poe thinks just one thing: _hello_.


End file.
